Aausturia's lost lady dragonslayer
by iris-sha're
Summary: An old face come back to gaea and it isnt hitomi (h+v and d+a pairings) plz r+r luv ya all xxx


Escaflowne fanfiction: Asturia's lost lady dragon slayer

Hitomi: 19

Arial: 19

Van: 19

Dilandau: 19

// Song

** Thought

(AN) authors notes

Changing scenes

**~** Flashback

Chapter 1: love never gets in the way

A lot of things had changed since Hitomi hand come back from Gaea and a lot of things hadn't. Ukari had gone to America with her family and Amono stayed were he was and still is the fastest runner. Hitomi never seemed to run any more she would stare at the track all day during class with nothing but a blank expression on her face. She stopped tarot card reading for her friends and spent most of her evenings at home until on night something clicked as she sat at her desk in front of her window, the wind blew the voile into her room and Hitomi shot up she looked at her friend who lay on her bed reading, Ariel looked up as Hitomi bolted it out of the room Ariel through the book down and ran after Hitomi, to the familiar place, were once a miracle had taken over a young girl.

"Hitomi what do you think you're doing."

Hitomi held out her hand hoping the new green pendant she found would create the same pillar of light, which took her to her one true love.

"Arial you have to understand, I need him."

Hitomi closed her eyes and started humming the Song of the Fanelia 

"Tomi listen you have so much here for you."

"I know but things are so hard for me, on Gaea things were better for me I loved it there and I have to see Van again."

"Tomi I won't be able to change your mind will I."

Hitomi looked at Ariel and smiled.

"No you won't."

"Let me just say Tomi, I never had a family but you have always been a sister to me so if this is going to make you happy I'll be happy for you too."

"Thanks Arial."

Arial took a step back as Hitomi held out the pendant again Arial awaited the mysterious light column and the view of Gaea that Hitomi had always spoke about. After a while when nothing happened, Hitomi couldn't force herself to call on the light column anymore. She sank to the floor in tears. Arial walked over to her best friend and put a hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her. She tried to say something but stopped when images started to flash before her eyes.

**~**

"Millerna! Wait for me!" A young girl with blonde hair and bright blue eyes shouted.

Millerna stopped running and turned around to face the little girl. "But Ari, Allen's waiting!" She started to run again ignoring Ari's shouts for her to stop.

"Sister! Millerna! You always leave me out!" Ari stamped her foot and fell to the ground crying. Millerna heard her sisters crying so she stopped and went back to her.

"Here Ari," Millerna took their families crest ring off her finger and gave it to her. "If I ever leave you, you can always remember me by this ring!"

Ari watched as her sister gave her one last smile before she ran off shouting for Allen. A tall man wrapped in a black cloak came up behind the young girl from the near by ally and knelt by her side while taking her hand.

"You will become greater that your family will ever let you become. This I promise you!" As he spoke a strange mark begat to appear on Ari's upper right arm, it was a serpent like dragon. The man spoke again, "You will be a great Dragon Slayer one day little Ari."

**~**

Arial snapped out of the vision and fell besides Hitomi breathing hard.  She turned to look at Hitomi. "Did you see that to Tomi?"

Hitomi nodded when suddenly her pendant and Arial's ring started to glow. A column of light fell to the ground not too far from them. Hitomi took one look at Arial and grabbed her and sprinted off to the light. It only took Hitomi a few seconds to reach the column, but to her surprise two blurry silhouettes appeared to be coming down. Hitomi backed away as the two landed and the light disappeared, she recognised them immediately. The two of them were locked sword-to-sword.

"Van? Dilandau?" Hitomi asked. The two looked in the direction of Hitomi and Arial. Both guys gasped as they each saw a beautiful woman in front of them. Arial looked over to the boys noticing a very familiar tattoo on the silver haired boys arm.


End file.
